


Pumpkin

by ondolindiel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ashterson, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Hux/Kylo Ren, Implied Past Abuse, Implied Past Relationships, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, kylux adjacent
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ondolindiel/pseuds/ondolindiel
Summary: My little pumpkin,the truth isthere’ll never be anyone like you.How embarrassing.





	1. MONDAY

六点十二分。

Paterson还是睡在他习惯的位置。床的右边。只是另一边是空的。Laura早已离开他了。

戴上手表，起床穿上叠好放在椅子上的衣服。早餐还是不变的牛奶麦片。Marvin懒洋洋地在沙发上打着瞌睡。没人来道早安。

一成不变精确到秒的生活给他带来安全感。他以为Laura也是这么想的，至少她这么说过。可她还是走了。

她是个寻梦的女孩。何曾几时她的梦是Paterson，是睡在他的床的左边，呢喃前一晚奇异的梦。可没人告诉过Paterson梦是会变的，更没人告诉过他梦约等于野心。开甜品连锁店？当乡村歌手？他以为她只是想想，他掏出自己的积蓄让她开心，她是他的第一个，他以为也会是最后一个，他以为他们会永远在一起。可是。

一切都抵不上一通来自纽约的电话。来帮我们打理分店，电话那头说，生意好的话可以加盟。

我要去纽约了，她对他说。这是我的梦，她说。我会拥有全纽约最棒的甜品店，她说。说不定还会遇到星探签我发唱片，她说。我要去追梦了，你要支持我，她说。

她就这么走了。半年了，再无音讯。

 

* * *

  

Paterson市一切照常。前几日下的那场雪还没完全化掉，路面有些打滑。Paterson小心地开着车。回程的路从郊外的富人区开始，公交车在一个很少有人去的站停下，上来一个人。

“嗯……对不起，我没有带钱，可以让我上车吗？”

这口音，是爱尔兰的吧？游客吗？抬眼一看，眼前的男人一头红发，近乎透明的睫毛在脸颊上留下影子。大冬天的，他的外套只是件薄薄的绿色冲锋衣，雪白的皮肤冻得通红。

Paterson一时怔住了。

“好吧。”

“谢谢你！”红发男人坐在了右边靠窗的位置。

红灯的时候，Paterson忍不住从后视镜里看他。他一路都望着窗外，直到终点站。

交完班从车库下班回家的路上，Paterson又看见了他。他坐在Paterson每天都经过的桥下。

“你迷路了吗？需要什么帮助吗？”Paterson走过去问。

男人抬头看他，眼神有些犹豫，腼腆地笑了笑：“谢谢你今天让我上车。”

Paterson突然想写诗。“没什么。经常有人忘带钱。你不冷吗？”

男人低头看了看自己：“嗯……我……”

是不是这个问题太过分了？Paterson有点尴尬。

“你是爱尔兰人？是来旅游的吗？”不知道这问题过不过分，Paterson最不擅长这些。

“对，我是爱尔兰人，”男人浅色的睫毛下是绿色的眼睛，他微笑着，“总有人把我的口音和别的奇怪的地方搞混。我是移民来美国的。”

“Paterson。呃，我的意思是，我叫Paterson，和这个地方重名。”自我介绍不出意料的笨拙尴尬，Paterson不禁做了个鬼脸。

“Ash。”Ash没有在意，握了握Paterson伸出的手。他的手和他的其他地方看起来一样，纤细柔软。并不是很凉。

“既然你刚来，一定有需要帮助的地方。遇到什么问题可以尽管问我。”Paterson掏出随身带着的本子和笔，写下了自己的电话号码，撕下来给了Ash。

“这是……固定电话？”

“对，我不喜欢用手机。”可现在他第一次希望自己有手机，这样就不会错过Ash的电话了。如果他会打的话。

“呃，很高兴认识你。”道别也很尴尬。

“我也很高兴认识你。”还是那个腼腆的笑容。

 

* * *

 

虽然习惯性地随身带着纸笔，但是Laura离开后他很少再有写诗的欲望了。之前他的诗都是为她而写的。他爱她读他的诗时陶醉的样子，他爱她在他身边时生活里的点点滴滴。连看到个火柴盒都能有感而发写首爱情诗送给她。现在那个蓝色的火柴盒刺眼地躺在餐桌上，像是她留给他的伤疤。

Paterson走到地下室。这是他的书房，堆满了他最爱的诗集，是他的避难所。

他想着Ash，拿起笔写了起来。

 

* * *

 

晚饭后去遛狗。说是他遛狗，不如说是狗溜他。Marvin像往常一样拽着他到了酒吧门口，乖乖地趴在地上等Paterson出来。

“嗨，Doc。”

“嗨，Paterson。今天气色不错啊。”Doc给他倒了杯酒。扎啤，白色餐巾纸当做杯垫。“Laura回来了？还是……邂逅新欢了？”

Paterson脸红了：“嗯……算不上新欢。我只是留了号码，还说不准呢。”

“号码？你有手机了？”

“啊！该死！”Paterson从椅子上跳起来，“我应该在家等电话！”说着掏出几张纸币放在吧台上，披上外套跑出门去。门口等着的Marvin见他早早就出来了很是高兴，跑得比他还快，拽着Paterson回了家。

 

* * *

 

电话没响。

除了在床上翻来覆去地想Ash，一夜无事。


	2. TUESDAY

六点半。

昨夜很晚才睡着，起的稍稍晚了些。穿上衣服，戴上手表。牛奶麦片。

 

* * *

 

 

Ash昨天上车的那站空荡荡的，没有人。

是不是对方对自己没什么意思？Paterson回忆了好几遍昨天的场景。是了，都是自己的一厢情愿。Ash除了礼貌地说了几句，没表达过别的什么。而他自己也只是说可以帮帮忙，没说别的。愚蠢。Paterson捏紧了方向盘，想砸喇叭。

下班路过那个他们分别的桥洞时，Paterson决定等一等Ash，说不定他会来找他。他在路边找了个水泥台子坐下，拿出本子写诗。

“Paterson。”Ash招了招手。

随着那日落般的红发的出现，Paterson的整个世界都亮了起来。原来爱尔兰口音说自己的名字是这样的。他还想再听一遍。无数遍。

“嗨，Ash。”Paterson咧开嘴，虎牙露了出来，赶忙收了收笑容。

“你这是在写诗吗？没想到你是个诗人。”Ash也微笑着，在他的旁边坐下。

“我算不上什么诗人，随便写写罢了。”Paterson觉得很难为情。

“我也喜欢诗。我原来住的地方有好多诗集，无聊的时候我就翻一翻。”

“哦？你有喜欢的诗人吗？”

“我最喜欢William Carlos Williams。”是天气太冷还是错觉？Ash的脸更红了，“你知道吗？他有本长篇叙事诗就叫Paterson。”

Paterson觉得自己的脸也烧了起来：“我知道。他也是我最喜欢的诗人。”

“我能看看你的诗吗？”Ash问。

Paterson急忙把本子收进口袋里：“还是不要了……写得不好。”怎么能让Ash知道他在写他呢。

 “那我就不为难你了。我本来想给你打电话，可是我也没有电话。昨天忘了告诉你了。就算我找到了电话，也不知道该什么时候打给你。”

“你也没有电话？”像他自己这样奇怪的人不多，“哦，哦好，我下班以后随时打都行。遛狗的时候可能接不到……不过我会等……呃，我是说……既然你来找我了，”Paterson清了清嗓子，“你晚上有空吗？想和我一起吃晚餐吗？”

见Ash没回答，他急忙补充道：“可以来我家，我给你做。或者如果你想去餐厅，随便哪里，吃什么都行。”

“Paterson……”他沉默了好一会儿，又是那个犹豫的眼神，“有件事我必须得告诉你。”

Paterson这才发现Ash还穿着昨天那身单薄的衣服，脸也似乎憔悴了一点。“什么事？”

Ash看着前方，叹了口气：“我本不应该说的，有的人会觉得很诡异或者害怕。但是……我不想瞒着你。”

“没关系，有什么事都可以告诉我。”Paterson保证道。

Ash转过头看着Paterson，下了很大决心的样子：“其实，我不是人类。”

Paterson有点呆住了：“……那你是？”

“仿生人。或者有人喜欢叫我们机器人。”

他想起来了，他在报纸上看过，在公交车上也曾经听到有人聊起过，说有个公司可以生产仿生人，能模仿活人的外表和行为，用来安抚失去亲友的人。据说所有细节都与真人别无二致，价格及其昂贵。Ash确实是在富人区上的车。

“所以我可以穿得这么少，所以你问我冷不冷的时候我不知道怎么回答，因为我把温度感应功能关了，也不想骗你。”

Paterson不知道该怎么反应。喜欢上的人居然是机器人。但是Ash说他不想骗他瞒着他，这是好事。他想凑上去仔细看，可觉得又不礼貌又太亲密，只好坐在原处盯着Ash。

他的皮肤，毛发，他的一举一动，都毫无破绽。尤其是那双绿眼睛，那么动人，如何让人相信他其实是没有生命的机器？

Paterson突然想起来为什么之前没有见过仿生人：“我记得，仿生人好像只能在室内活动？”

“差不多吧，我们在没有管理员陪同的情况下只能在离激活点25米以内活动。基本上都是室内。”

“那你……”Ash坐着他的车穿过了整个城市，身边也没有别人跟着。

Ash又叹了口气：“Martha——我的管理员——不想要我了。她想让我跳崖，后来又把我关在阁楼，一关就是好几年。直到她的女儿长大了，开始好奇我到底是什么。最后她决定把我卖掉。卖掉我之前需要先解除她的管理员身份，我才能不受她的控制。她一解除，我就趁机跑了出来。正好坐上了你的车。”

Paterson倒抽一口气。Ash显然有自己的意识，有自主思考的能力，有生存的欲望。这和软禁谋杀有什么两样？难以想象谁会这么残忍。

Ash看着Paterson：“现在你知道我不是人类了，你还想和我一起吃晚餐吗？”

“你不怕我是坏人吗？”

“我相信你不是。”

Paterson把Ash纤细的双手握在自己的粗苯的大手里，肌肤的质地和触感毫不违和：“我想，我当然想，我不在乎你是什么，人类还是仿生人。人类说到底，不就是一团被各种液体和生物电操控的骨架和肉？你接受我吗？一个人类？你愿意和我一起共进晚餐吗？”想了想，小声补充道，“如果你可以吃饭的话。”

 “我当然接受你，人类。”Ash笑了，配着他的红发，日落般灿烂，可却掩盖不住他的憔悴“我当然愿意，我们可以去你家吃。我可以吃饭，做做咀嚼吞咽的动作，只是不会消化吸收罢了。不过今晚不行了，明天好吗？”声音渐渐低沉了下来，有气无力的。

“Ash？你怎么了？”

“没什么，别担心。就是有点累了。看来没有管理员的模式比普通模式耗电。我一直没找合适的水源来充电。现在是冬天，室外的水即使没结冰也都太冷了，分解转换效率不高，我关了大部分功能，勉强撑到现在。”

“你需要什么样的水？我帮你找。”

“普通的室温水就行。我泡一晚上就可以了。”

“我家有浴缸，可以吗？”

“可以……但是……”Ash涨红了脸，透明的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样。

“来吧。要是早点告诉我就好了，我怎么可能让你大冬天的流落在外面？万一你找不到合适的地方，突然没电了怎么办？”Paterson捏了捏还握在手里的Ash的双手，“明天还要和我约会呢。”

 

* * *

 

 

Ash是被Paterson搀扶着进的家门。回家的路走到一半，Ash就站不稳了，紧紧抓住Paterson的胳膊才没摔倒。Marvin见到家里的生人，凑过来闻了闻，反常的没叫。

“他也喜欢你。”话出口，Paterson有点后悔，希望Ash没听见那个也字。

他把Ash扶到浴室里，往浴缸里放满水。回头看到Ash背对着他在脱背心。Paterson看着他雪白的后背，盈盈可握的腰肢，起伏的肌肉和肩胛骨，呆住了。

Ash回过头来，用衣服挡着前胸，羞涩地眨着眼。从耳尖到脖子都是粉红的。

“……水这样可以吗？”Paterson半天挤出一句话。

Ash点了点头。

“那我……我去给你拿衣服和毛巾。”说着逃了出去。

回来的时候敲门推开，Ash已经泡在了浴缸里。见Paterson进来，他缩成一团，只露出眼睛在水面上，趴在浴缸边看着Paterson。

Paterson赶忙回避开目光，盯着手里的衣服毛巾，放在了一边。

“衣服可能不太合适……不过都是干净的。还有什么需要的吗？”

Ash探出头：“没有了。明早就能充好电了。你出去的时候可以关上灯吗？”

“好的。”Paterson拿上自己的东西，看来今晚要在厨房洗漱了。

“谢谢你。”Ash说，“晚安，Paterson。”

“没什么。晚安，Ash。”

 

* * *

 

 

Marvin拽着他到了酒吧。

“Paterson！今天也很准时啊。”Doc说，“接到电话了？”

“没有。但是我见到他了。”扎啤，白杯垫。

“怎么样？约他出去了吗？”

“他答应了。”

“Paterson啊Paterson！你终于不是我这酒吧里的另一个罗密欧了！还记得Everett吗，你这半年就和他刚和Marie分手那时候差不多。值得庆祝！这杯酒算我请你的。”

Paterson攥着酒杯在傻笑。


	3. WEDNESDAY

六点一刻。

 

天才蒙蒙亮。Ash穿着Paterson的衣服，坐在客厅里的沙发上，Marvin在他怀里打盹。

“早上好，Paterson。”

“早上好，Ash。”

很久没有人给他道早安了。Paterson觉得自己的生活终于有了点正常的样子。

“昨晚怎么样？”

Ash轻轻挠着Marvin的脖子：“嗯，我休息好了，所有功能都正常了。谢谢你。”

“没事没事，应该的。”

“我不知道你什么时候起床，我本来想给你做早餐的。早知道我就早点准备了。”

“你会做饭？”Laura从不早起给他做早餐。

“对，会点简单的。这是出厂设置，可以让管理员开心。你虽然不是我的管理员，但是我想让你开心。”

“哦，嗯，谢谢……”Paterson脸红着，不知道怎么回答，只好低头去准备牛奶麦片，顺手把桌子上的蓝火柴盒扔到旁边。

“Cheerios？”Ash问。

“嗯，我早上都吃这个。”

“以前的我也很喜欢，家里的桌子上摆了一大桶，经常吃。”

“你要来点吗？”Paterson突然想起来不给Ash也准备一份是不是不太礼貌。

“我尝尝就好了。我还没尝过。”Ash放下狗走过来，Marvin不满地哼了几声。他穿着Paterson的衣服。睡裤有点长，裤脚拖在了地上。衬衣大了不止两号，松松垮垮地挂在身上。扣子虽然扣到了上面数第二个，但还是太宽松，露出了锁骨。他凑得离Paterson很近，张开嘴示意他喂他一口。

这突如其来的亲密让Paterson的大脑一片空白，直到Ash回到沙发上抱起Marvin才意识到问题：“没尝过？”

“哦。”Ash低下头，“我还没告诉你我是谁。”

Paterson一边吃着麦片，一边等着Ash说话。他已经做好准备了，Ash是谁都无所谓。重要的是他现在在他家里，就在他身边。

“我们仿生人被生产出来的目的，就是为了模仿人类，更准确的说，是模仿一个指定的人。我模仿的人是Martha的丈夫Ash Starmer，他出车祸去世了。我通过读取他所有的社交网络资料来获得他的行为模式。我说的话，我的口音，还有后来有了身体以后的外表和动作，都是他的。我说的以前的我，就是已经去世的他。他经常发早餐的照片，里面总是有Cheerios。”

“但是那都是过去时了，对吗？”

“我觉得我作为一个用来安抚别人的仿生人，做得还是不错的，我尽力了。可是Martha还是不喜欢我。我模仿得太像，她觉得诡异；不像，她就会抓狂。后来她把我关起来，我干脆不再模仿了。于是就有了现在的我。”

“所以现在的你和他不一样。”

“对。但还是有相似之处的，毕竟他曾经是我知道的唯一的人类。我现在的行为模式还有一部分是后来形成的。也就是我被关在阁楼里的时候。那里堆了很多书，包括那些诗集。Martha的女儿也偶尔来看我。”

想到Ash曾被怎么残忍地对待过，Paterson非常难受：“我真庆幸你逃出来了。我真庆幸能遇见你。”

“你不在乎我曾经是另一个人吗？”

“我不在乎。何况你已经不完全是他了。”Paterson想了想，“每个人的行为——人类或者仿生人，不都或多或少是周围环境的折射吗？人类是从小接触父母，模仿他们的行为，后来开始模仿周围所有人的行为，慢慢地这些就都变成了自己的，形成了独立的人。你也是一样，只不过你最初是只模仿一个人。但后来你开始接触更多的事物，比如阁楼上的书，这些让你成为了你自己。外表也是这样的。人类的相貌不过是祖先的基因随机组合表达的结果；你没有那么多祖先，只继承了一个人的外貌。你和我，归根结底是一样的。”

Ash低头微笑，一缕红发从额上散下来：“我也很庆幸能遇见你。”

 

* * *

 

 

上班去的Paterson心不在焉，只想着快点回家。

 

 

* * *

 

傍晚时分，终于下班的Paterson把院子前的邮箱摆正，站在门口，整了整衣服。

推开门，Marvin先迫不及待地摇着尾巴扑到他脚边。

Ash从沙发上站起来。“你回来了。”他笑着迎接他，就好像他早就出现在了Paterson的生活里，就好像他已经是他不变的生活里的一部分。

Paterson把手里拎着的袋子扔到地上，把Ash一把搂在怀里。

他隐约觉得这样不太稳妥，小声呢喃了句对不起，可还是不想放开他。怀里Ash的身体薄薄的，体温透过自己的衬衫。把鼻子埋进颈窝里，Ash甚至有淡淡的体味。Paterson呼吸着他的味道，不想松手。

Ash一开始僵住了一会儿，后来轻轻把手搭在了Paterson的腰上。他们就这么站了很久，直到Marvin开始咬扔在在地上的袋子。

Paterson只好放开手，弯腰把Marvin抱到一边。

“他今天没惹你吧？”Paterson问。

“没有，可乖了。他想带我在屋子里转转，可是我觉得不好，还是等你回来再说吧。所以今天我基本都在休眠状态。”

Paterson把外套脱下挂好，拎起袋子放到桌子上：“我回家的路上买了点吃的。晚上我来做饭。”说着把东西一件件往外拿，“我买了牛肉，可以煎牛排。还买了包什锦蔬菜，我家有调料，可以做成沙拉。还买了红酒。如果你不喝酒的话我们就喝水。我买了气泡水。可以吗？”

“牛排红酒。书里浪漫的约会都是这样的。”Ash说。

“嗯。”Paterson挠了挠后脑勺。

“可以，当然可以。我一直想尝尝。Martha基本没让我吃过东西。我来帮你打下手。”

Paterson翻出两个围裙，两人一起戴上。

“沙拉你想吃什么样的？”Paterson打开柜子和冰箱看了看，“我有蛋黄酱，这个最简单。还有酒醋，胡椒，芥末之类的，做成油醋汁拌沙拉也不错。你喜欢的话还可以加点奶酪，鲜的，味道不重。”

“我不知道，我都没吃过……可不可以每样做一点，我都想尝尝。”Ash看着柜子里乱七八糟的调味料，“或者……先吃一种？比如蛋黄酱？这样我就可以一天换一种……如果可以的话。”Ash的耳尖红了。

“那就蛋黄酱吧。”Paterson咧开嘴露出虎牙，突然想去书店把所有的食谱都买回来，挨个做给Ash尝，天天不重样，“你帮我拌好吗？放点酱进去拌一拌就可以了。我来煎牛排。”

“好。我那份别做太多，一两口，够我尝尝味道就好了。毕竟我不会消化吸收。不然太浪费食物了。”

Ash拌完沙拉，牛排还没做好。他从背后抱住了Paterson，手伸进围裙里，头靠在肩膀上。Paterson回头用鼻子蹭了蹭Ash的红发，想象着每天都可以这样。

他把Ash的那份超小号牛排放在盘子正中央，掐了片罗勒叶放在上面：“怎么样？像不像高级餐厅里的摆盘？”其实他从来没去过什么高级餐厅，只是在电视上见到过。而且瓷器有点旧了。

“像，”Ash笑了，“特别适合发到社交网络上一边炫耀一边吐槽没吃饱。”

以前的Ash可能这么做过，Paterson心想。

“好吃吗？”就坐后，Paterson见Ash咬了一小口，夸张地做着咀嚼的动作，蜡烛光在那双绿眼睛里闪烁着。

“我在想好吃的定义是什么。”

Paterson想了想说：“我对好吃的定义是，除去其他因素，光就味道而言，还想再吃。”他想起Laura做的派。不好吃。但他会骗她说好吃，哄她开心，“或者也可以把吃到的味道和记忆中的味道对比，如果排名比较靠前，就算是好吃。”

Ash思考了一会儿：“那就是好吃。我明天还想吃，虽然我也想尝尝别的。”他羞涩地笑着，“我是不是太贪心了？我以前只吃过Martha给我的速溶汤，番茄味的和烤番茄味的。还有今天早晨的那口Cheerios。我觉得对比起来这个牛排最好吃。”

Paterson觉得这是他得到的最好的赞扬了，“沙拉呢？尝尝沙拉。”虽然沙拉太简单，也不是他做的，但他只想确保今晚每个环节都是完美的。

“不如牛排好吃，”Ash尝了尝说，“但也不错。如果可以的话，明天我想试试别的味的。”

“光是牛排就能分成无数种，加上各种不同的沙拉，还有全世界数不尽的各种菜，可以选择的太多了。我吃过的也不多，我们可以一起，都尝一个遍。”Paterson在桌子上握住Ash的手。

“好。我们一起。”Ash笑着看了看两人握在一起的手，“别光抓着我了，你还没吃呢。”

Paterson红着脸收回手，吃了口牛排：“嗯，确实好吃。我今天超长发挥了。”

喝了点红酒，微醺着的Paterson开始边吃边滔滔不绝地说了起来，九成是关于他喜欢的诗集，剩下的是上班时遇到的人给他带来的灵感。Ash托着下巴静静地听他讲。后来他们的手握在了一起，四目相对，沉默着，谁也不想先挪开眼。

Marvin不满地发出呼呼声，用爪子挠着门口。

“我得去遛狗了。”Paterson说，“你想和我一起去吗？”

 

* * *

 

 

Paterson左手牵着Marvin的狗绳，右手牵着Ash的手。Marvin出乎意料的乖，没有拽着他们到处乱跑，而是慢慢地跟在旁边。Ash穿着Paterson的大羽绒服，肩线几乎垂到了手肘。他把袖子挽起来，露出手给Paterson牵着。今晚Paterson不想去酒吧了。他不想和除了Ash以外的所有人说话。他只想就这么牵着他的手，就这么走下去。

洗衣店里有人在练rap，呼啸而过的敞篷车上放着舞曲，一群年轻人拿着啤酒瓶在街口嬉闹，头顶上的霓虹灯嗡嗡作响。天上开始飘起了雪花。他们在路边的角落停下来，手依然握在一起。Ash看了看天：“我第一次在室外看雪。”雪花落在他的头发上鼻尖上睫毛上，他眨眨眼，看着慢慢凑近的Paterson。

“你真美。”Paterson说，淹没在那一汪绿水潭里，诗里的那些辞藻全忘了，“我可以吻你吗？”

Ash点了点头，闭上了眼。

Paterson低头下头，鼻子笨拙地贴在了Ash的脸颊上。他轻轻地磨蹭着那双柔软的唇瓣，直到在胸腔里剧烈跳动的心脏快要承受不住。往回撤了一点，想端详Ash现在的样子。

“吻我。”Ash主动凑近了些，没有被紧紧捏着的右手伸出去拽住Paterson的衣领，把他向自己拉了过去，嘴唇贴在了一起。

Paterson微微张开嘴，小心地把舌头探了出去，碰到了Ash湿润的舌头，那触感没有任何异样。Ash尝起来是淡淡的红酒和罗勒味，然而在那之下隐藏着属于他自己的味道。这味道让Paterson着了魔，无法自拔，只想要更多。他吻得更深了，舌头缠绵交织在一起。Paterson的神经在疯狂地传递着信号，各种激素开始掌控他的身体。不知为何，Ash的出现让他对自己的身体机能开始了前所未有的感知。

隐约听到街角的年轻人在冲他们吹口哨，“呦！”“记得带套！”左手里牵着的狗绳动了动，Marvin在冲着那群人吠叫。

这些都不重要。快窒息的Paterson停下来喘气，Ash的嘴唇又湿又粉，他闭上眼再次吻了下去。

 

* * *

 

 

Marvin拽着他俩回家的路上，Paterson一直在犹豫。他没想好回家后要怎么办。Ash现在应该算是住在他家里。一般大家都是怎么和室友约会的？他不知道，从没听说过，更没经历过。前天他们才认识，昨天就住在了一起。Ash可能会觉得太快了，虽然他自己一点也不介意。一般来说节奏应该是怎样的？他和Laura认识很久以后才开始发展，他唯一的一点经验完全不能适用于现在的状况。

两个人手牵手沉默着回了家。

“我晚上不用睡觉的，我在这坐着就好了。”Ash在沙发上坐下，Marvin摇摇尾巴跳到了他腿上，“不用为我准备什么。如果你觉得我不睡觉很诡异的话，我可以躺着休眠。”

看来他们需要慢慢来。至少没有太尴尬。

“我不觉得诡异。”Paterson走过去吻了吻Ash的额头：“晚安，Ash。”

“晚安，Paterson。”


End file.
